ltkfandomcom-20200213-history
Draca
'Dracarius' Early Life and History in the Order. Dracarius was born in Duskheaven, where he grew up as a mage. As he was born six years before the clossing of Gilneas, he never knew anything outside his home country. When Dracarius was 7, his family died and he becamed an orphan, but the folks of Duskheaven took him at the inn, as long as he conjured food for anyone hungry. The mage trained constnatly as he had not much to do, In his boredom, he rarely contacted demons through what he though was a safe channel. As time passed, the mage's town was raided by the worgen, as all of Gilneas. Needless to say the mage was infected but later rescued by the Nigh elves, as he joined them to flee to Stormwind, away of the Forsaken. After a few weeks in Stormwind, the magi learned of the order known as the Lordaeron Temple Knights, an order that fought forsaken. The magi joined them to fight the creatures that invaded his hometown. The magi rose among the ranks of the soldiers up to being a Templar at the command of General Flannan and Commander Florencia, the only two templars which, to his opinion, he owerd loyalty to. As time passed, the magi fought across the Northern Lands, until he was able to fight in Gilneas, but not for long as the order was forced to retreat by sea to Tyrs Hand. Unfortunatly the boat ended in Durotar, land of the orcs. The troops of the order rushed south to escape the orcish forces. At the battle of Northwatch Hold the magi fought restlessly against hordes of orcs and trolls, but was killed in the fight. Unkown to the magi, one of the demons planted in him a soulstone of the time when he was a child, to know about the human life and take possesion of the magi's body after his dead. Unkown to the demon, the worgen curse in the host didn't allowed him to take a complete hold of Dracarius, but it reversed the worgen curse to the original organism the soulstone had, a human. After the magi realized he was alive, he returned to the order. The magi fought constantly with the order, against the forsaken. Although the demon only had one time to take complete control, it was banquished quickly. On the second battle of Durnholde Keep, the magi felt victim to the forsaken plague which lead him to madness, and eventually to incinerate himself infront of Benette. The half burned body of the magi was burried beneath stone's and burned outside of the hold, just as the Templars retreated. Life as a Forsaken After the battle, Forsaken scouts found the body beneath a pile of rocks and took the burned body to Tarren Mill. In the small town, a Valkyr reanimated the magi and sent him to Brill. In Brill the magi was introduced to the forsaken, but the mage had no powers over the arcane, his source of power was corrupted. The magi, now being a warlock, joined the Apothecary society and started working against his former friends, which as time passed being a forsaken, the magi start believing that they betrayed him to the forsaken. Personality The former magi is always looking for perfection, striding at innovation and recreation of everything he judges lacking, which is a lot. Dracarius is obsesed with his work, as he goes to extremes to make it constantly better and more lethal. The former magi, greatly increased due to being an undead, has a deep sense of vengance and retribution, constalty plotting against his enemies, waiting for the time when he has the upper hand and the ability to unleash vengance upon them. Dracarius has always found himself inclined to sarcasm and irony, mocking everything and everyone carefully but happily, as its not always good to mock someone. As In life, the forsaken keeps his sense of humor and laughs at any possible situation.